Celestine
Celestine is the fusion of Amethyst, Pearl, and Ice. Appearance Debut Celestine has the body of a centaur. She has four arms, and four legs of an equine nature. Her skin is baby blue. Her gemstones are on her sternum, chest, and forehead. She has thick and unkempt frost colored hair that is wilder in the front while the back is braided and tied neatly by a taffy pink band. She has plump lips, a pointed nose, and four eyes with lilac irises and black pupils. She has a layered blue top varying from bright indigo, blue-grey, and heather. Her cape is of the same color. She has a bright indigo drape from her human waist with a taffy pink star, and a taffy colored sash around the barrel of her equine half. She has steel blue leggings on her humanoid half, and cornflower blue colored leggings on her equine half that start at her loins. She has teal boots on all four of her hooves with indigo tips. Second Celestine is much different from her debut. Her hair is still unkempt but is now mid-back length and no longer ends in a braid. Her top is entirely white and ends at a point, taking the top out of the taffy pink star on her naval. The waist of her outfit is cornflower blue, with a yale blue band beginning near the start of the barrel of her equine body. The leggings on each of her legs are denim colored, with the back pair of her legs having a star cut on each kneecap. The sash around her barrel is taffy pink. Her boots on each of her four legs are yale blue, with the back pair having a taffy pink band at the top. Her cape is primarily grey-lavender with yale blue and taffy pink stripes at the end. Current Celestine has a few major changes, including another pair of arms being introduced. She has denim colored armbands on her uppermost pair of arms, with her top being of the same color, with the exception of the white straps around her shoulders. Her top is cut in the shape of a star in the middle. The design around her waist is cornflower blue and goes down to the start of the barrel of her equine body. Her leggings on all four of her legs are denim blue. The front two legs have grey-blue stars on each kneecap. The sash around the barrel of her equine body is also grey-blue. She has pale periwinkle boots on each hoove, with two grey-blue bands on the back pair. Her cape is now one color and is yale blue. Personality She's like Opal but much more chatty; she's not forgetful but she unfuses easily. Even more so than Opal.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149193015837/ Abilities Celestine possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, they form Scheelite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Spurrite. * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Spurrite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Blue Abalone. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Rainbow Fluorite (formerly Parisite). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Rose Quartz, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Steven Universe, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, and Rose Quartz, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Whip Proficiency: Celestine has great skill when wielding Amethyst's whip. * Spear Proficiency: Celestine has great skill when wielding Pear's spear. ** Energy Projection: Celestine can fire arrow-like blasts of energy from the tip of her spear. This can be done as rapid-fire or charged to unleash a more powerful blast. In Attack the Light, this ability is named "Fireball". * Archery Proficiency: Celestine has great skill when wielding Opal's bow. ** Gem Bubbling Arrows: These arrows form an alarm which can cause a large explosion which emits a bright light on impact, as well as bearing a striking resemblance to the energy blasts that Pearl's spear is capable of. Gems that are pierced by these arrows have their gemstone(s) automatically bubbled and teleported to the Burning Room. ** Multi-Shot Arrows: These arrows also have the ability to split into multiple, smaller arrows that can attack multiple targets simultaneously. ** Ice Arrows: Celestine can shoot ice arrows, combining Opal's archery proficiency and Ice's cryokinesis.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149342442112/ * Enhanced Speed: Celestine is said to be very fast.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/154818295247/ Unique Abilities * Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis: Celestine is capable of creating and controlling ice. She can use these ice constructs as tools objects, weapons, and other items as well. Trivia * GemCrust said he chose to give Celestine a centaur body type simply for creative reasons because the look along with her bow should represent the Sagittarius symbol.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/154818257297/ * When asked who would win in a fight, Nadorite or Celestine, GemCrust answered that Nadorite would.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/157295153812/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Celestite, aka celestine, is said to be an angelic stone. It is used to foster and forge connections to the angel realm and even to angels themselves. * Tradition has it that celestite has been given consciousness raising and guidance powers from the angels. Using celestite with sincere prayer or meditation one can channel angelic wisdom and communications. * Celestite is a great tool for meditation on any subject, bringing in perfect angelic universal energy to the effort. It helps block out distracting "noise" and focus on other planes of existence. It is also an excellent tool for astral travel. * From its synergistic energies of the crown and throat chakras, celestite brings balance to thought processes and communication. With celestite, one can find the ability to organize pertinent information, discard the irrelevant, and communicate the results with ease. This can be a boon to anyone, but especially to writers and public speakers. * Celestite brings a number of positive energies to the emotional realm. It can lend its essence to reduce and eliminate worry, fear, and anxiety and bring hope. It is also an excellent tool for emotional protection. In these ways, it decreases negativity and negative energy in one's emotional body and life. Gemstones Gallery IMG 0698.PNG|Celestine's fusion dance. Celestine Pregen.png|Celestine's original design. Celestine height.PNG|Celestine's size comparison to her component Gems. References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Ice Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Triple Fusions